herotowerdefensefandomcom-20200214-history
HTD Day 27
Alright we're back! For this release the main attraction is the Skills Selection Screen. This screen does just what it's name implies, it lets you select skills for each of your heroes. The graphics for the menus and everything are still just placeholders while Kevin works on the actual graphics and some features of this screen are still missing but are in the works. The heroes still come with their standard skills but you can customize them however you like. All you have to do is drag and drop skills from the skills menu into the active skill slots at the bottom middle. You can swap active skills by dragging them onto each other and remove them by dragging them out of their active skill slots. The skills still follow the same rules as before where they will do their skills in order of priority based on the skill slot position they are in, start with the Native skill which you can't move or change yet. So right now your character will always set the highest priority on the Native Skill first (up to 3 stacks on the enemy) and then skill slot 1, then 2, etc. If a higher priority skill is on cooldown they will automatically skip it and check for the next highest priority skill, and so on till there is an available skill to use. In other words, your heroes will keep busy with the skills you've given them. There have also been some graphic bugs that were fixed along with giving the male some hair and a cloak to wear. You may also notice that each of screens basically look completely different from each other. Don't worry, it will all become more unified as Kevin finishes the graphics for them which he is currently working on. On that note, we have brought on another artist to help with HTD. So let's welcome Bill to the team! He will be helping us push graphics along a bit faster and is looking forward to designing some creatures and effects especially along with doing animation in general. Kevin will be helping him out so the graphical style stays consistent and everything moves along smoothly. I'd also just to mention again that there is a HTD wiki page that has been created by our fans! It can be found here: http://herotowerdefense.wikia.com/wiki/Hero_tower_defense_Wiki Big thanks to everyone who has been contributing! We've also added the wiki to the Fan Links/FAQ tab. What's New: -Added Skill Selection Screen -Added Human Male Hair: Swagger Shag -Added Human Male Cloak -Fixed various graphical bugs In the Works: *'Party Selection Screen Graphics (40%)' *'Skill Behavior Screen (50%)' *'Inventory Screen (30%)' *'Profiles Screen (10%)' *'Water Skill: Soak (Native) (0%)' *'Water Skill: Aqua Strike (T1 Physical) (0%)' *'Water Skill: Water Pistol (T1 Magical) (0%)' *'Sound Effects: Water Spell (0%)' *'Sound Effects: Male Hit (0%)' *'Sound Effects: Female Hit (0%)' *'Sound Effects: Whelp Hit (0%)' Also check out Kevin's blog, KXN @ HTD for HTD concept art, art related works in progress, and more! Leave any questions, ideas, suggestions, bugs, and any other feedback in the comments! Thanks! -Dan Category:HTD Day 27